1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power generation, distribution and processing systems and in particular to a power generation and distribution system which combines a microturbine with a capacitor energy storage device.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional power generation and distribution systems are configured to maximize the specific hardware used. In the case of a conventional turbogenerator, for example, the output or bus voltage varies with the speed of the turbine engine. In such systems, the turbine speed must be regulated to control the output or bus voltage, making it less efficient.
The assignee of the present disclosure has designed and developed efficient microturbines for a myriad of applications including power grid and stand-alone applications, to name a few. While these microturbines yield very low emissions and high thermal efficiency, they may have a slow transient response to certain load changes.
A power generation system is disclosed. In one embodiment, the power generation system includes a fuel source to provide fuel, a turbogenerator, coupled to the fuel source, to generate AC power, and a power controller electrically coupled to the turbogenerator. The power controller includes a first power converter to convert the AC power to DC power on a DC bus, and a second power converter to convert the DC power on the DC bus to an output power to supply a load. The power controller to regulate the fuel to the turbogenerator, independent of a DC voltage on the DC bus. A capacitor is coupled to the DC bus to source power to and sink power from the DC bus, due to load changes, to stabilize the DC voltage on the DC bus.
Other embodiments are disclosed and claimed herein.